jackthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack
This is the 2nd Episode of Jack & Patricia X: The Duo Adventures Storyline (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega & the Crossovers are seen in front of the Construction Area, which is right next to the Crossover Mansion) Jack: (going through the list) Ok everybody, listen up. Today, Mr. Krabs has opened his new mobian version restrurant of the "Krusty Krab" right next door to the Crossover Mansion. So we need all the help we can get, because we have lots to do for the grand opening. Nitro: Meh. Patricia: Ok, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok, the 6 of you are in charge of picking up the special customers & the V.I.P. Customers. Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok: Yes! Uh! (they hi-five) Jack: Girls, you start blowing up the balloons. Lindsay: Okie dokie. Jack: Spongebob, you & the rest of the Boys of Total Drama Gang will be in charge of the Krabby Patties. Owen: Mmm, krabby patties. Metal Patricia: Everyone else will be ready to do the construction of the New Krusty Krab SPARKY: And that leaves with Jack & Patricia who will be setting up the Tables & the Chairs. Jack: Alright. Nitro: How about me? Jack: Oh & uh Nitro, you will be setting up the decorations for the Grand Opening. Nitro: Right then. Crabs on my feet. Jack: I guess it's time for us to do the small job. SPARKY: And let's not forget the Royal Tables & the Royal Chairs for the V.I.P. Section of the Mobian Version of the Krusty Krab. Jack: Ok then, let's get to work. Zaktan: Let's go Piraka, let's take the buses! (The Piraka each ride their buses to pick up the special customers) Nitro: (starts decorating the Krusty Krab: Mobian Ver.) Well, I had these crabby decor. (Everyone starts the construction of the Krusty Krab: Mobian Ver.) Jack & Patricia: (setting up 10 normal tables) (We see the Girls are blowing up the balloons) Lindsay: This is gonna be great (blowing up a green balloon) LeShawna: Yeah, you know it, girl (blowing up a red balloon) Courtney: (blowing up a purple balloon) If there's a roof in the Krusty Krab, we can let the balloons go on the ceiling so they stay inside & won't float away. Beth: I guess that's a good point. Lily: (Mumbles - Duh...) Hey, guys. There's two people I want you to meet. (A female wolverine and female, holographic cheetah enter) Lily: Meet Rita and Karen... Rita: Hi, there! Karen: ... (Sighs) Hello... Jack: Hi there. Please to meet you two. My name is Jack the Hedgehog Patricia: My name is Patricia the Skunk Karen:Wait a minute.... this place looks exactly like the Krusty Krab, and the furry yellow thing looks like... Spongebob! (Glares) Spongebob: Karen?! (glares) What are you doing here? I thought your with Dr. EggPlankton! Karen: Plankton? I WAS with him... until he got here! And now I'M stuck in this place! Category:Episodes